


Of steam and moans.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, squire!Loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Oh Loras, do you want to leave already? Stay and cuddle me a bit, come on. You know how much I like it.- Renly replied, with a beaming smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of steam and moans.

The tub was full of rose and lemon flavoured hot water. Spirals of steam slowly raised from it and filled the room, making everything wet and blurry.   
Renly walked forward already naked, smiling at his blushing squire.   
Renly knew the reason why Loras was gazing away, red like the sun on the Martell's coat of arms.   
He internally laughed thinking about how he needed some sort of spear to pierce him.   
Loras offered the arm to his lord, to help him enter the tub. Renly sat down slowly, letting the hot water swallow his body inch by inch.   
-Can I do something else for you, my lord?- Loras asked pretending not to be nervous like a mouse in front of a cat.   
-Oh Loras, do you want to leave already? Stay and cuddle me a bit, come on. You know how much I like it.- Renly replied, with a beaming smile.  
Loras could have replied, saying that there were servants girl who would have killed to do it, he was only a squire. But he obviously didn't.   
He took oil, soap and brushes and knelt behind his lord.   
When he slowly started to slide the hard brush on his back, painting imaginary spirals and circles on his relaxed muscles, Renly let out soft, low moans that gave his little squire shivers.  
Loras tried hard to keep calm, sweetly brushing his lord's shoulder and chest, washing away dust and sweat.   
Renly's pale, smooth skin was hot under his hands.   
He wanted to kiss it, to bite it, to suck it and leave marks on it.   
He wanted to slide into the tub and serve Renly how he really wanted to.   
He would have given him everything, if only he had asked.   
But Renly didn't. Not yet, at least.   
When Loras started to brush his long, dark hair, he closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall of the stone tub.   
His right hand slipped underwater, and after a few seconds, the water began to move. Little waves formed on the surface, and some water dripped out of the pool.   
Loras blushed when he realised what his lord was doing, but he didn't say anything.   
He carried on washing his hair with oil and perfumed soap, and brushing the dirt away from them.  
Renly bit hard his lips, but he couldn't help letting out raw moans.   
Loras imagined what was going on underwater, his lord's long and thick manhood turgid in his hand, and got harder and harder with the increasing of Renly's rhythm.   
Although his heart was throbbing fast and his hands were wavering, Loras dared slide a hand over his lord's chest until he found a nipple. He brushed a thumb on it, and Renly moaned loud, opening his eyes and smiling at his courageous squire.   
When Renly came with a raw yelp, Loras stood up so fast his head spun.   
-My lord...- he mumbled.   
A tense, heavy silence covered them like a cloud, or at least that was how Loras felt it.   
When Renly stopped panting, he turned his head to his squire and smiled at him again.   
-You can go, now, Loras.- he said.   
Loras blushed, bowed his head and had to remember all the good manners he learnt to not run away from there.

**Author's Note:**

> My first year of MMoM!   
> This fic is beta'd by and dedicated to my bro. I love ya gurl. I really do.   
> Hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
